Mimpi dan Harapan
by Ran Hikari Ozora V6
Summary: Pada suara itu! Pada wajah itu! Dan semua tentang dirinya yang membuatmu telah jatuh cinta padanya/typo mesih setia bertebaran/alurnya maju mundur/ SanaeXTsubasa
1. Chapter 1

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA : YOICHI TAKAHASHI**

 **Mimpi dan Harapan : 0ZORA HARUKA (R-OH)  
**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matamu mengerjap berkali-kali begitu kau terbangun dari tidurmu. Tangan mu meraih jam Digital yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur. Mematikan alaramnya yang sejak tadi membuat kegaduhan.

Dahimu mengerut saat menatap deretan angka-angka yang ada di jam itu.

Apa kau bangun kesiangan ? Ah kurasa bukan, karna matamu tertuju pada angka yang menunjukan tanggal dari pada jam. 21-8-xxxx.

 _'Tanggal itu...'_

Kau terdiam cukup lama dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan.

 _"Haaaah~"_ kau menghela napas panjang.

 _"Mungkin rusak."_ lanjutmu sambil menaruh jam itu lagi di meja dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi kau mengerutkan dahimu. Kali ini matamu menatap bingung sederet angka yang ada di phonsel mu. 21/08/xxx.

Kau mengangkat bahumu mencoba tak perduli, _"Pasti aku salah mengaturnya kemarin."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya kau mengerutkan dahimu saat mendapati tanggal hari ini. Kali ini koran pagi yang sedang di baca Ayahmu di meja makan. 21/08/xxxx.

Logikamu bisa menerima saat jam dan phonselmu menunjukan tanggal yang menurutmu salah. Karna kau yakin itu pasti rusak atau kau salah mengaturnya.

Tapi kali ini Koran pagi Ayah mu. Tidak mungkin 'kan orang-orang percetakan salah menulis tanggal atau Ayahmu yang sengaja membaca ulang Koran tahun lalu.

Tapi tanggal, bulan dan tahun itu, menunjukan hari yang paling ingin kau lupakan. Hari yang awalnya begitu menyenangkan namun berubah jadi petaka. Seberapa keras pun kau mencoba melupakanya namun semuanya kembali hadir dalam mimpi dan ingatan mu. Kau...

 _"Musim panas akan segera berakhir ya_! _?"_

 _"Eh?"_ kau tersentak dari lamunan mu saat mendengar ucapan Ibumu. Kau merasa Deja vu.

 _"Iya!"_ Ayahmu menanggapi, _"Dan katanya di taman dekat sungai pinggir kota akan mengadakan Festival Hanabi_ _lagi_ _..."_

Dengan reflek kau memandang kedua orang tua mu. Kedua matamu terbelalak seolah tak percaya.

Deja vu ! Yah kau pernah mengalami semua itu. Percakapan pagi hari yg di lakukan orang tua mu menjelang akhir musim panas tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa terulang lagi? Bukankah kau sudah melewati semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seberapa keras pun kau menyangkalnya dan berpikir ini tak mungkin terjadi. Namun semuanya telah terjadi. Ini nyata, kau mengulang hari-hari yang telah kau lalui. Tapi kenapa? Harusnya sekarang ini sudah pertengahan musim dingin, bukan akhir musim panas.

Apa kau hanya sedang bermimpi ? Yah ini pasti mimpi. Karna itu sekarang kau mulai menepuk-nepuk kedua pipimu lalu mencubitnya. Berharap kau bangun dari mimpi aneh ini. Tapi-

 _"Aduh!"_ kau merintih kesakitan, _"Bukan mimpi ya!"_

Kau merasakan sakit, itu artinya kau sedang tak bermimpi.

Kau kembali berjalan dalam diam. Memikirkan kembali semua yang kau alami sejak kau membuka matamu pagi ini.

 _"Kau kenapa Manajer ? Tidak di beri uang saku oleh Ibumu sampai kau mengharapkan ada uang yang jatuh di tanah hahaha."_

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai terlihat di dahimu setelah kau mendengar ucapan yang menjengkelkan dari orang yang mungkin berada beberapa langkan lagi di depan mu. Kedua tanganmu mengepal saat suara tawa mulai bermunculan di sekitarmu.

Kau mengumpat, bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang sudah kau tahu dari suaranya adalah si botak yang bernama Ishizaki.

 _"A-"_ baru saja kau mengangkat kepala dan akan meneriakan sumpah serapahmu. Namun suaramu seakan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Ishizaki ternyata tak sendirian disana. Dia bersama beberapa Siswa lain dan kebetulan matamu bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam Pemuda yang ada di sebelah Ishizaki.

Mustahil! Adalah sebuah kata yang pasti akan muncul di benakmu saat melihat pemuda bermanik hitam malam itu.

Tanpa perintah, air matamu jatuh dengan sendirinya membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipimu.

 _"Lho, hei kenapa kau menangis."_

Pemuda itu dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya mulai cemas melihatmu yang tiba-tiba menangis.

 _"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar tak di beri uang saku. Aduh maaf-maaf, aku tadi hanya bercanda."_ tanpa tahu situasi yang sedang kau alami, Ishizaki kembali membual.

 _"Sanae?"_ kau mendengar Pemuda itu memanggil namamu.

Namun kemudian semuanya menjadi buram.

 _"Tsu-ba-sa~"_ dan perlahan menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Bagai slide kaleidoskop yang berputar silih berganti menampilkan semua kejadian yang telah kau alami. Berawal dari Tsubasa yang membelikan mu gelang yang kata paman penjualnya bilang bisa mengabulkan ke inginanmu.

Kembang api yang menghiasi langit di malam saat festival musim panas. Lalu berganti menjadi tragedi berdarah dan hari-hari yang kau lalui dengan terus menerus menangis dan datang kerumah sakit. Dan... kembang api di malam tahun baru.

Saat itu kau berdiri di pinggir sungai sendirian. Kedua tanganmu mengatup dengan gelang yang terselip di tengah-tengah. Matamu terpejam dan kau berdo'a. Entah apa yang kau pinta saat itu, kau tak bisa mengingatnya.

Semuanya kembali menjadi gelap dan kau melihat sosok Tsubasa yang terlihat begitu lemah. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya mengotori wajah rupawanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ia tengah menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Namun ia tersenyum padamu! Mulutnya mulai bergerak merangkai sebuah kata untukmu.

Tapi tak ada satupun kata yang terdengar oleh indra pendengarmu.

 _"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan, Tsubasa?"  
_

Dan entah kenapa rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadamu.

Lalu perlahan sosok nyapun mulai menghilang.

.

.

Kau duduk termenung di bangku mu. Matamu menatap lurus pemandangan di luar jendela. Tadi kau pingsan dan begitu sadar kau berada di ruang kesehatan yang hanya di temani oleh Tsubasa. Tanpa sadar kau langsung memeluknya dan menangis. Tanpa kau duga pula Tsubasa balik memelukmu erat. Mungkin dia mengira kau baru saja mimpi buruk.

 _Hal yang di ucapkan Tsubasa saat itu, kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Dan kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan!_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalamu. Kau semakin bingung dengan semua yang terjadi.

Begitu jam istirahat kau mendengar gosip bodoh yang membuatmu ingin menghajar orang yang telah menyebarkannya dan kau berhasil. Ishizaki mendapati lebam di wajahnya akibat pukulan mu.

 _"Sanae pingsan karna tidak diberi uang saku oleh ibunya."_ begitulah kira-kira jawaban Ishizaki setiap kali teman-temanya menanyatan prihal pingsanya Sanae tadi pagi.

Kau hanya menyungingkan senyum saat melihat Tsubasa yang tertawa bersama temannya lantaran melihat wajah lebam Ishizaki.

" _Kami-sama, kumohon, aku_ _sangat mencintainya..."_ tiba-tiba kau mendengar suara yang samar-samar.

.

.

TBC

Ah,lagi-lagi aku buat cerita gak jelas. tapi biarlah saya cuma mau ngeramein fandom Capten Tsubasa bahasa indo yang seeepiiii. yang posisinya lagi kejar-kejaran sama anime lain. ah liat-liat posisiny di bawah lagiiiiiii doushite? Doushite? /abaikan


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA** **:** **YOICHI TAKAHASHI**

 **Mimpi dan Harapan** **:** **Ozora Haruka (R-OH)  
**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau menunduk, berjalan dalam diam di tengah kebisingan Festival musim panas. Namun kadang kau menoleh pada sosok Tsubasa yang berjalan tak jauh darimu bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Bibirmu menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat menatapnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tak melihat sosoknya. Ia yang selalu bersemangat dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan bola, ia yang selalu ceria, ia yang selalu mewarnai hari-harimu.

Ah, jika boleh, kau ingin sekali lagi memeluknya erat seperti tadi siang. Tak akan pernah membiarkanya pergi meninggalkan mu hingga membuat mu hampir gila karna kehilanganya. Karna kau benar-benar sangat mencintainya.

Kau kembali menunduk. Kau berharap ini bukan mimpi seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau berharap ini memang nyata. Karna jika ini mimpi, saat kau terbangun kau pasti akan kehilanganya lagi.

Tapi kau kembali ragu. Jika ini memang nyata kenapa kau merasa pernah melalui rutinitas yang sama sepanjang hari ini. Namun jika ini mimpi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata, kau merasakan rasa sakit di tangan mu saat kau memuku Ishizaki tadi siang. Bukankah kata orang jika kau bermimpi, kau tidak akan merasak sakit. Dan kau merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Meskipun berkali-kali kau mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Yang kau ingat hanyalah sebelum semua hal aneh ini terjadi kau, talah kehilangn seseorang yang teramat kau cintai.

 _"Uuh!"_ Sekelebat ingatan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran mu. Kau lagi-lagi melihat sosoknya yang berlumuran darah serta teriakan-teriakan memilukan.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu, berusaha menepis ingatan mengerikan itu _. "Kami_ _-_ _sama, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Di mana aku sekarang?"_

Kau semakin tak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan mimpi. Kau merasa terjebak di dalam dimensi lain yang-

 _"Kau kenapa Sanae?"_

Kau mendongakan wajahmu. Menemukan sosoknya yang telah berdiri di hadapan mu entah sejak kapan.

 _"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?"_

Rasa hangat menjalar di wajahmu saat telapak tanganya menyentuh keningmu. Entah ia sengaja atau tidak melakukan itu. Yang kau tau jantungmu berdebar tak karuan, dan entah kenapa kau semakin ingin memeluknya.

Namun kau takut ini hanya mimpi belaka. Kau takut saat kau memeluknya kau akan terbangun dan semakin tak bisa merelakan kepergianya. Kau takut luka mu semakin dalam.

 _"Tsubasa!"_ dan akhirnya kau hanya mampu menyebut namanya.

Tsubasa menarik lenganya dari keningmu, menatap mu, menunggu lanjutkan ucapan mu.

" _Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"_

" _Um, apa?"_

 _"Jika... Jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu... lalu ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mu, tapi-"_ kau menggigit bibir bawah mu, _"Tapi kau tidak tau itu kenyataan atau mimpi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ kau mengakhiri kata-katamu dan menunduk semakin dalam.

 _"Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti ya!"_ Ia bergumam masih menatap wajahmu yang menunduk.

Lalu mengalihkan pandanganya menatap langit dan terdiam cukup lama. Berpikir mungkin.

 _"Aku pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangannya."_ Tsubasa mulai berbicara lagi, _"Dan saat tiba-tiba saja ia muncul lagi-"_ namun entah kenapa kembali terdiam, "- _Akan ku lakukan apapun untuknya dan akan ku katakan yang dulu tak bisa ku katakan padanya. Tidak perduli itu nyata atau hanya mimpi yang jelas aku tak akan membiarkan kesempatan itu hilang. Meskipun aku harus merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya."_

Kau mendongakan wajahmu, terkejut dengan jawabanya. Dan kau, kau melihat ia tersenyum padamu.

Kata-kata itu seperti sebuah uluran tangan yang menarikmu dari jurang yang dalam dan gelap. Kau seolah terbebas dan seketika perasaan bimbang sirna dari hatimu.

Kau pun membalas senyumya _. "Umm, arigatou!"_

Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum dan mengulurkan tanganya, mengajakmu kembali berjalan. _"Pegang tangan ku agar kau tak hilang karna kebanyakan melamun."_ ia mulai bergurau.

 _"Hahaha... Iya Kapten."_ dan kau menemukan tawamu bersamanya.

Kau tau Sanae!? Saat menatap langit tadi, wajah Tsubasa terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa. Entah karna apa. Yang jelas hanya Kami-sama dan Tsubasa sendirilah yang tau, karna tak ada yang bisa membaca jalan pikiran pemuda Ozora itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar ternyata kalian sudah terpisah dari yang lainya sejak tadi. Dan kau yakin teman-teman mu sengaja meninggalkan mu berdua saja dengan Tsubasa. Ah mereka benar-benar menyebalkan bukan. Tapi di lubuk hatimu kau sangat berterimakasih pada mereka.

Tangan kalian masih bertautan dan diam-diam kau menatap wajahnya. Sejak tadi Tsubasa terus membicarakan tentang sepak bola. Ah menyebalkan ya! Tapi dengan tanganya yang menggenggam erat tangan mu bukankah kau suka, em nona Nakazawa. Yah kau menyukainya! Wajah itu, suara itu dan semua tentang dirinya kau suka, sangat suka.

Seruan dari Paman pedagang menyadarkan mu dari lamunan tentangnya. Kau dan Tsubasa berhenti berjalan. Sang Paman mengatakan kalian adalah pasangan kekasih dan itu membuat semburat kemerahan terlihat di wajah kalian berdua yang tengah tertawa canggung.

" _Haha benarkah terlihat seperti itu!"_

 _Eeh apa? Barusan Tsubasa bilng apa?_ Kau sontak menoleh pada Tsubasa yang dengan entengnya menanggapi ucapan si Paman penjual. Kau bahkan hampir tak percaya Tsubasa mengatakan itu.

" _Iya kalian terlihat sangat serasi anak muda hahaha."_

Kali ini Tsubasa hanya ikut tertawa. Ah ternyata kau atau siapapun memang tak ada yang akan mengerti jalan pikiran Tsubasa yang sulit ditebak. Yah seperti yang sekarang ini. Tapi apa maksudnya yah!

Si Paman penjual terus saja menggoda kalian dan itu membuat mu salah tingkah. Lalu si Paman menawarkan mu sebuah gelang yang entah kenapa kau merasa sangat familiar melihatnya.

 _"Ini gelang dari Kuil Nikumo yang terkenal bisa mengabulkan semua ke inginan. Gelang ini pasti akan mengabulkan semua ke inginan mu."_

Kau terdiam dengan gelang itu yang sudah ada di dalam genggaman tanganmu. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan yang samar-samar berputar di pikiran mu.

 _"Bagaimana, apa nona tertarik?"_

 _"Ah!"_ kau menatap paman penjual, _"Terimakasih. Tapi maaf ya Paman, lain kali_ _saja."_ kau memberikan gelang itu dan kembali berjalan.

Kau tak sadar bahwa Tsubasa masih diam di stan itu. Menatapmu dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi terlihat sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat di pinggiran sungailah tempat yang kalian pilih untuk melihat pesta kembang api. Kau merentangkan tanganmu dan menghirup banyak udara lalu menghembuskanya perlahan.

 _"Sanae!"_

Kau menoleh pada Tsubasa di sebelahmu.

" _Pinjam_ _tanganmu?"_ Ia menarik lengan kirimu dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya.

 _"Eh, ini?"_ wajahmu bersemu kemerah saat ia memakaikan sebuah gelang yang tadi tak jadi kau beli.

 _"Untuk mu!"_ Tsubasa berujar wajahnya- terlihat memerah.

 _"Eh, untuk ku!_ _"_ ia mengangguk _"_ _Kenpa?"_

Dimengangkat bahunya, seolah tak yakin. _"Mungkin terdengar konyol jika aku_ _yang_ _mengatakanya. Tapi siapa tau kau benar-benar bisa memohon agar orang yang berarti untuk mu tidak pergi lagi."_ lalu ia tertawa. Menertawakan ucpanya sendiri.

Kau pun ikut tertawa mendengar ucapanya yang seperti gurauan itu.

 _"_ _Haha itu memang konyol. Seperti bukan Tsubasa saja._ _Tapi terimakasih Tsubasa!"_ kau tersenyum padanya.

Tsubasa berhenti tertawa, kau pun juga. Lalu waktu seolah berhenti disekitar kalian yang hanya saling memandang dalam diam.

 _"Sanae, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."_ Tsubasa mengakhiri kesunyian di antara kalian.

Kau hanya menatapnya. Menunggu ia melanjutkan ucapanya. _"Mungkin aku terlambat mengatakanya."_ Wajahnya memereh namun entah kenapa terlihat begitu serius.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menggenggam kedua tanganmu. Jantung mu mulai berdebar tak karuan lagi.

 _"Aku-"_

Kau masih menunggunya.

" _Aku-"_

 _"Cie cie cie Kapten dan Menejer sedang bermesraan."_

Ah tampaknya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada kalian. Buktinya suara nyaring Ishizaki mengganggu suasana romantis mu dengan Tsubasa. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan buatmu.

" _Ckk."_

Rasanya barusan kau mendengar Tsubasa berdecak sebal. Mungkinkah ia meras kedatangan Ishizaki dan yang lainya mengganggu juga? Ah entahlah.

 _"Wah wah wah kalian sampai berpegangan tangan segala."_ timpal Taki.

Kau dan Tsubasa leflek melepaskan tangan dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi memerah.

 _"Jangan-jangan Kapten sedang menyatakan cinta pada Menejer ya_ _."_

Ah barusan mereka bilang apa?

" _Wow romantinyaaa~"_

Semburat di wajah kalian semakin memerah.

Dan teman-teman yang lainya mulai berdatangan lalu ikut menggoda kalian berdua.

Dalam hati kau mengutuk teman-temanmu yang usil itu. Jika saja kau bisa mentelepor mereka keduni lain dengan senang hati kau akan melakukanya. Padahal kau kan sangat penasaran dengan hal yang akan Tsubasa katakan. Wajah Tsubasa tadi terlihat begitu serius.

Kau ngalihkan pandangan mu pada Tsubasa. Dan kebetulan Tsubasa juga sedang melihat ke arahmu, ia tersenyum.

PIYUUUS!

DUAR!

Dan, suara gemuruk kembang api mulai terdengar di langit malam. Kau merasa ada getaran aneh di hatimu, getaran yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kau menoleh kearah langit.

Matamu terbelalak, kau merasa semua yang ada di sekitarmu perlahan mulai menjauh. Kau seperti tersedot ke sebuah pusaran waktu, terjebak di sebuah labiring yang menbingungkan.

 _"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi."_

Suara gemuruk kembang api masih dapat kau dengar dengan jelas. Dan itu semakin membuat mu masuk kedalam pusaran waktu.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini apa sih? aku buat apa sih? ah gak tau lah! kalau ada yang bingung sama ceritanya, jangan tanya. aku yang buat aja bingung.

tapi biarlah aku dengan cerita gak jelas ini dan kalian dengan komentar kalian masing-masing /apaancoba


	3. Chapter 3 Air mata di musim panas

Mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur. Keinginanmu tidak akan terkabul jika kau tak berusaha mewujudkanya. Seperti itulah kata-kata yang sering kita dengar. Tapi, bagaimana jika keinginan mu bisa terkabul karna mimpi !? Pastikan seseorang untuk tak membangunkan mu saat itu terjadi. Karna itu pasti sangat indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Captain** **Tsubasa:** **Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Mimpi dan Harapan** **: Ozora** **H** **aruka (Ran Hikari Ozora)**

 **Chapter : 3 : Air Mata Di Musim Panas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Kau bahkan belum menggerakan seinci pun tubuhmu. Tapi semuanyan sudah terjadi. Dipersimpangan jalan kota yang ramai menjadi semakin ramai dengan teriakan histeris.

Otak mu seakan berhenti befungsi, menolak untuk berpikir. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu. Kau tidak tahu kenapa tapi tubuhmu gemetar. Kau berlari, berlutut, meraih tubuh yang berlumuran darah, melatakanya di pangkuan mu. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirmu. Namun air mata itu telah jatuh begitu banyak.

Dengan sisa kekuatanya, ia membuka matanya menatap wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi namun penuh air mata. Tanganya yang gemetaran meraih wajahmu, menghapus jejak air mata di pipimu. Ia tersenyum, mulutnya bergerak, seperti tengah berusaha perangkai sebuah kata. Dan sialnya telingamu pun seolah juga berhenti berfungsi, kau tak dapat mendengar kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sampai tangan dinginya yang ada di pipimu tiba-tiba saja jatuh terkulai, kau masih belum bisa mendengarnya, bahkan kau masih tak mengerti dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. Kau masih diam tanpa kata.

Suara-suara di sekitarmu semakin bising, di tambah suara sirine yang menggema di penjuru kota memecah keheningan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya yang ada padamu masih sama. Ekspresi wajah itu, tubuh yang gemetaran itu dan air mata itu yang masih jatuh dari balik kelopak matamu yang menatap lurus kedepan. Menatap tanpa ekspresi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang didepan mu.

Seorang wanita sedang menangis dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan tegap. Kau mengenal mereka, sangat kenal. Tapi kenapa mereka menangis? Ah otak mu masih belum mau bekerja sama dengan mu. Kau masih tak bisa mengerti apa pun.

"Tsubasa."

Seseorang mengatakan satu kata yang berarti sebuah nama, nama yang sangat kau kenal. Wajahnya bahkan kini sedang terekam ulang di ingatanmu. Ah, otak mu tampaknya mulai berfungsi lagi setelah tadi kau mendengar nama Tsubasa disebut.

Kau meletakan telapak tanganmu dipipi menyapu air matamu yang masih tak kau mengerti kenapa kau menangis. Wajah Tsubasa yang masih terus terekam di ingatanmu tiba-tiba saja terlihat memilukan. Ekspresi wajahnya itu sama dengan saat tadi ia menghapus air mata dipipimu.

Otakmu perlahan mulai mengulang semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Kecelaan di persimpangan jalan. Kau yang melihat tubuhnya berlumuran darah tergeletak. Ia yang menghapus air mata di wajahmu sambil tersenyum.

Perlaha semuanya terlihat jelas, kau mengingatnya. Tidak, sejak tadi kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kau hanya terlalu syok, kau tak ingin mempercayai semua yang kau lihat, karna itu kau mengunci ingtanmu sendiri.

Kau merasa ada cairan lengket di tangan mu. Kau melihat kedua belah telapak tanganmu dan kau menemukan cairan berwarma terbelalak melihatnya. Darah, yah itu darah Tsubasa. Semua ingtan berputar cepat di otakmu, begitu cepet sampai kepalamu terasa sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sanae!"

Seperti angin sepoi yang berhembus menyibakan rambutmu, kalimat itu terdengar bigitu saja di telingamu dan menghilang di kegelapa malam yang membuat tubuhmu seperti mati rasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu kau hanya berjalan bersama teman-temanmu yang lainya. Kau berjalan di sebelah Tsubasa, memandangnya diam-diam. Kau masih penasaran sebenarnya apa yang tadi akan di katakan Tsubasa padamu kenapa ia terlihat begitu serius. Saat kau sibuk memikirkan itu kau tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan-teriakan di sekitar mu.

Sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang sedang membawa beberapa kaca berukuran besar hampir saja menabrak seorang anak kecil. Truk itu mencoba menghindar, truk itu berputar arah dan sialnya berhenti tepat di sebelah kalian berdua. Karna goncangan yang keras tali pengikat kaca-kaca itu pun lepas. Semua kaca-kaca itu jatuh mengarah pada kau dan Tsubasa. Kau yang sangat terkejut saat itu tak bisa menggerakn tubuhmu, tapi kau merasa seseorang mendorong tubuhmu menjauhi kaca-kaca itu.

Sura pecahan kaca itu terdengar begitu mengerikan untuk mu, terlebih saat kau melihat ada seseorang yang tergeletak di antara serpihan kaca-kaca itu. Matamu membulat tak percaya saat kau menyadari Tsubasa-lah yang tergelet di sana. Saat itu semuanya seperti mimpi bagimu, kau bener-benar tak ingin mempercayai semua itu.

Kau menghampirinya mendekapnya erat. Ia perlahan membuka matanya, tanganya yang dingin meraih wajahmu, menghapus jejek air mata di pipimu. Ia tersenyum dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintai mu, Sanae!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau jatuh terduduk, tubuhmu terasa sangat lemas saat semua ingatan itu memenuhi pikiranmu. Semuanya ini terjadi karna mu, Tsubasa terlika karna melindungimu, kau dan kau. Yah semuanya salahmu. Kau mulai menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Tsubasa.

Air matamu semakin banyak dan ekspresi wajahmu nampak begitu terpukul. Kau menjerit, jeritan hiateris yang memecah keheningan malam akhir musim panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bilang ia koma dengan jangka waktu yang tak di ketahui. Mereka bilang ia sudah tak punya harapan lagi. Mereka bilang ia... ah kau sudah terlalu bosan mendengarnya. Kau lagi-lagi menulikan telingamu, kau mengunci otak mu untuk tak menyimpan semua ucapan yang meraka katakan.

Karna kau percaya, Tsubasa pasti akan bangun. Ia akan terbangun dari komanya. Saat ini ia hanya butuh istirahat. Kau tanpa kenal lelah selalu berdo'a untuk 'nya, dan apa pun pasti akan kau lakukan agar ia bisa sembuh.

Kau melewati musim gugur dengan menemaninya di rumah sakit. Bercerita banyak hal padanya, seolah ia sedang mendengarkanmu.

* * *

Kau teringat musim gugur tahun lalu. Saat kau sedang berjalan-jalan berdua dengan adikmu Atsushi di taman, kau bertemu dengan Tsubasa. Akhirnya kalian bertiga menghabiskan sore di taman kota yang di tumbuhi pohon meple yang daunya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kau duduk di bangku dibawah salah satu pohon itu. Memperhatikan adikmu dan Tsubasa yang sedang bermain bola.

"Atsushi, jika kau berhasil merebut bola dariku akan ku berikan semua koleksi game ku padamu!" Tsubasa berujar menantang adikmu.

"Benarkah?" kau seperti melihat mata adik kecilmu berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan Tsubasa.

Kau tertawa pelan. Oh Atsushi sayang, kau mau saja percaya kata-kata Tsubasa tentang koleksi gamenya yang akan di berikan padamu. Sejak kapan seorang Tsubasa Ozora hobi mengoleksi game. Yang kau tau hobinya adalah mengumpulkan bola-bola bekasnya yang sudah sobek, bocor dan sangat kotor yang dia simpan diam-diam di dalam lemarinya.

Langit mulai berwarna jingga saat Atsushi menghampirimu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku kalah dari kak Tsubasa!" katanya.

"Eh?"

"Kakak aku pulang duluan ya. Selamat bersenang-senang berdua dengan kak Tsubasa!"

Wajahmu memerah saat mendengan ucapan Atsushi. Kau tak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-katanya dengan bersenang-senang dengan Tsubasa. "Atsushi tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" terlambat ia sudah pergi jauh.

Hey, apa kau tahu Sanae, perjanjian apa lagi yang dibuat Tsubasa dan adikmu selain game!? Ia bilang jika ia yang menang, maka Atsushi harus meninggalkan kalian berdua dan pulang duluan.

Tapi tampaknya kau tak menyadari itu. Karna ku terlalu serius melihat Tsubasa tadi.

Tsubasa duduk di sebelahmu. "Apa sih maksudnya?" kau bertanya padanya.

Seolah tak tahu apapu Tsubasa hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ku berdecak sebal karna merasa mereka menyembunyika sesuatu darimu. Lalu kau mendengar Tsubasa tertawa keras. Kau yang merasa dia menertawakanmu tentu saja merasa kesal, kau mencoba memukulnya tapi dia menghindar dan berlari kau pun mengejarna.

Ah kenangan saat itu memang tak bisa kau lupakan. Mentari senja, daun meple dan musim gugur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur telah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Tapi Tsubasa masih belum membuka matanya dan kau pun masih melakukan hal yang sama, mengunjunginya setiap hari di rumah sakit.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hari ini badai salju melanda kotamu. Orang tuamu melarang mu pergi meskipun kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menolaknya. Pada akhirnya kau hanya berada di sini, berdiam diatas tempat tidurmu. Kau menekuk lututmu dan menyembunyikanya wajahmu di sana.

Ingatan mu mengingat kembali saat-saat musim dingin tahun lalu.

* * *

Saat itu pagi hari setelah badai salju yang terjadi di malam hari. Kau dan anggota klub sepak bola lainnya datang untuk membersikan lapangan. Dan kalian menemukan ucapan selamat natal dari Tsubasa di atas salju ditengah lapangan. Kau sangat terkejut saat itu apa lagi ucapan itu hanya di tunjukan untukmu.

Ishizaki yang tak bisa diam mulai meledek kalian berdua. Tapi Tsubasa hanya bilang itu ucapan terima kasihnya untuk mu yang sudah berusaha keras menjadi menejer klub sepak bola seorang diri, padahal tugas itu sangat merepotkan.

Tapi Ishizaki tak percaya dengan alasan Tsubasa itu. Ia bilang pasti ada alasan lain di balik semuanya.

Saat itu kau pun tak tau mana yang benar alasan Tsubasa atau kata-kata Ishizaki. Yang kau tau hanya kau merasa seperti salju yang terkena sinar marahari, kepanasan dan meleleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa Tsubasa semuanya sangat berbeda untukmu. Bahkan untuk orang-orang di sekitarmu yang mengenal pemuda pecinta bola itu. Jika dulu kau merasa seperti salju yang terkena sinar matahari, panas dan mencair. Maka kini kau seperti air di danau musim dingin, tarasa sangat dingin dan membeku. Dan semakin membeku saat suhu udara semakin naik.

Tanganmu yang hampir menyentuh pagangan pintu berhenti di udara saat indra pendengaran mu mendengar percakapan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Maaf, Nyonya kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi takdir berkata lain, putra anda-"

Tangisan histeris seketika menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan kau merasa semuanya seolah berputar cepat di sekitarmu, lalu seperti ada sebuah cermin yang pecah.

"UWAAAA ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatouuuuuuuuu minna yang udah mau bersedia baca cerita yang aku sendiri juga gak tau mau di bawa ke mana endingnya /pundung**

 **Hp ku yang ada data ending nih cerita jatoh terus belah dua T^T /curcol**

 **al hasil harua nulis semua dari awal soalnya aku juga lupa itu endingnya kaya gimana. Soalnya kan nih cerita dari taun kemarin XD**

 **Aku harap kalian gak bosen baca cerita ini. tipo masih setia bertebaran. abis aku males ngedit XD. Masukan sama saranya aku terima kok dan makasih buat yang udah teriak di PM FB.**

 **Budayakan membaca minna. SALAM CAPTAIN TSUBASA LOVER dari RAN HIKARI OZORA jaa neeeeee...**


	4. Chapter 4, Harapan

Mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur. Keinginanmu tidak akan terkabul jika kau tak berusaha mewujudkanya. Seperti itulah kata-kata yang sering kita dengar. Tapi, bagaimana jika keinginan mu bisa terkabul karna mimpi !? Pastikan seseorang untuk tak membangunkan mu saat itu terjadi. Karna itu pasti sangat indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** **:** **YOICHI TAKAHASHI**

 **Mimpi dan Harapan** **: Ran Hikari Ozora**

 **Chapter : 4, Harapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, semua hal yang baru saja kau dengar tak bisa kau percayai, itu terlalu mustahil. Kau mencoba bersugesti ini hanyalah mimpi. Tsubasa pasti sedang mengerjai mu, ia pasti hanya sedang bercanda.

Kau akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, berjalan perlahan kesisi tempat tidurnya. Kau tatap wajahnya yang begitu damai.

" _Hey!"_ kau memulai menyapanya, tapi tak ada jawaban. _"Jangan bercanda, kau tahu ini tidak lucu."_ Ia tetap tak menjawab. Kau mulai mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Namun nihil, semuanya tetap sama.

" _Kumohon bangunlah ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Tsubasa."_ Kau mulai meninggikan suaramu, _"Bangun, buka matamu dan katakan padaku bahwa yang di katakan mereka semua bohong. Kau masih hidup, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan?"_

Apa pun usaha yang coba kau lakukan untuk membangunkanya hasilnya tetap sama. Ia masih menutup matanya dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dan pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa menjerit memanggil namanya.

" _UWAAAAAAAAAAA... TSUBASAAAAAAAA!"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tak sadar waktu berjalan begitu saja, kau bahkan tidak sadar kini kau sudah berdiri di hadapan batu nisan yang bertuliskan namanya.

Salju di musim dingin membuat semuanya terlihat putih dan dingin, sedingin hatimu yang telah kehilanganya. Kau sudah kehilangan mentarimu, cahayamu.

Kau menangis! Tidak, bukan hanya kau tapi semua orang juga menangis. Ini terasa begitu tidak adil, kenapa harus Tsubasa yang memiliki impian! Kenapa bukan dirimu saja yang bahkan impian pun tak punya. Kau terus mengutuk dirimu.

" _Kamisama, kenapa? Kenapa kau mengambinya secepat ini dari kami! Kenapa kau mengambilnya sebelum ia sempat mewujudkan mimpinya!"_

.

* * *

.

seseorang entah siapa menepuk pundakmu, mengajakmu untuk pulang. Tapi kau tetap diam tak merespon. Semua orang sudah tak nampak lagi di sana hanya ada kau, beberapa teman dan keluarga Tsubasa. Orang itu menepuk pundakmu lagi, kali ini kau menoleh padanya. Kau mendapati wajah teduh sahabatmu Yukari.

Meski tak ingin, kau menggikuti Yukari dan yang lainya untuk pulang. Angin musim dingin berhembus melewati mu saat kau sampai di luar area pamakaman. Angin itu tak seperti angin di musim dingin yang biasanya. Angin itu seolah menuntunmu untuk malihat lurus ke depan.

Di depan mu, di seberang jalan itu, kau melihatnya. Melihat sosoknya yang seperti biasa dengan bola sepak di kakinya. Dia tengah melihat kearahmu sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuat wajahmu memerah dan jantungmu berdetak tak karuan.

Kau balik tersenyum, menggerakkan kaki mu dan berlari kearahnya. Namun angin dingin menerpamu lagi. Kali ini dengan membawa suaranya yang terdengar jelas di telingamu.

" _Sayonara."_

Dadamu bergemuruh , kau merasa sangat sesak. Sosok Tsubasa perlahan berlari menjauh, kau mencoba mengejarnya.

" _Tsubasa!"_

Kau mencoba memanggilnya, berharap dia menoleh dan berhenti. Tapi sebaliknya, tanpa menoleh lagi sosoknya yang sedang berlari itu semakin lama semakin jauh dan hilang bersama salju.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu saja sejak kepergianya. Tapi bayanganya tak pera bisa kau lupakan. Seolah ia masih ada disini, di sampingmu.

Seperti pagi itu. Kau melihatnya sedang latihan dilapangan sekolah yang penuh salju seperti biasanya. Suaranya yang khas memasuki indra pendengaran mu saat ia menyapamu dengan tersenyum.

" _Selamat pagi, Menejer."_

" _Pagi, Tsubasa."_

Kalian berjalan beriringan menuju ruang klub. Kau membuatkanya secangkir teh hangat kesukaanya. Saling berbagi cerita yang tentunyatak jauh-jauh dari sepakbola. Kau tertawa saat ia mengeluh tentang salju yang menumpuk di lapangan hingga membuat ia sulit menendang bola.

Namun obrolan kalian terhenti saat suara anggota tim yang lain terdengar di luar. Saat mereka semua mulai masuk kau menyapa mereka seperti biasa dan menawarkan teh. Tentu saja mereka semua menerima dengan senang hati. Tapi perkataan salah seorang teman mu menyadarkan mu kembali akan sesuatu.

" _Menejer, teh ini untuk siapa?"_ Izawa menunjuk secangkir teh yang ada di atas meja. _"Saat kami masuk kulihat kau hanya sendirian. Tapi kenapa ada dua cangkir teh di sini."_

" _Kau tak lihat itu untuk, Tsu-"_ ucapan mu terhenti saat kau melihat kebangku dimana tadi Tsubasa sedang duduk. Kau tak menemukan dia lagi, tak ada siapapun disana.

Tanganmu mengepal. Kepalamu menunduk dalam. Kau menggigit bibirmu menahan tangis dan gejolak sesak di dadamu yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Tsubasa sudah tidak ada lagi di sini, Sanae. Ia sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

" _Menejer?"_ angota tim sepak bola menatap khawatir kearahmu.

Kau mendongak, memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum. _"Atsushi, tadi ia mampir sebentar kesini sebelum pergi kesekolahnya."_

Kau berbohong agar teman-temanmu tak terus khawatir dengan keadaan mu.

Tapi apa kau tahu Sanae! Saat kau pergi membuatkan mereka teh, mereka menatap punggung mu sedih. Mereka tahu apa yang kau rasakan semenjak kepergian Tsubasa. Karna mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi mereka tahu apa yang mereka rasakan tidak seburuk apa yang kau rasakan. Karna mereka tahu, kau sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali kau mengalami hal yang sama, tapi berkali-kali. Saat perayaan tahun baru, kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu ke Festival.

Mereka bilang kau tak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini, kau harus merelakanya pergi, kau harus melupakanya. Tapi di hari seperti hari ini, tak mungkin bagi mu untuk melupakanya. Sekali lagi kau justu semakin mengingat tentang dirinya, hal-hal menyenangkan yang sudah kau lalui dengannya di Festifal musim panas lalu. Dan kau tak akan mungkin bisa melupakanya.

Kau mengelus gelang di pergelangan tangan kirimu saat kau melihat salah satu stan yang menjual aksesoris yang dulu pernah kau kunjungi bersamanya. Saat itu kau tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tiba-tiba saja memberikan mu gelang. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya saat itu tak bisa kau lupakan.

" _Ayo jalan."_

Kau menoleh kedepan dimana seseorang sedang mengulurkan tanganya padamu. Kau hanya diam saat menemukan Tsubasalah yang mengulurkan tanganya. Dia ada di sini, di dekatmu.

" _Pagang tanganku. Aku tak mau repot mencarimu yang tersesat."_

Kau lagi-lagi hanya tertawa menanggapi candaanya. Dan kau selalu menemukan tawamu saat bersamanya.

" _Umm."_

Namun saat kau akan menyambut uluran tanganya. Dengan perlahan sosoknya memudar, seperti kunang-kunang yang berterbangan dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dulu kau membencinya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau tak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

Dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika sejak awal kau tak pernah bertemu denganya.

Mengingatnya membuatmu semakin terluka. Tapi kau juga tak mampu menghapus dirinya dari ingatan mu.

Pada suara itu! Pada wajah itu! Dan semua tentang dirinya yang membuatmu telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebuah mahkota cahaya mekar di langit malam, membuat rasa sakit di hatimu semakin bertambah. Kembang api itu selalu mengingatkan mu padanya.

Kau berlari, mengikuti kaki itu membawamu. Kau tak perduli lagi dengan semuanya, karna yang kau inginkan sekarang hanya dirinya. Ia yang kau kasihi, ia yang kau sayangi, ia yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu.

Kau tahu,sangat tahu. bahwa kau tak mungkin bisa bertemu denganya lagi. Tapi kau tak bisa membohongi parasaanmu. Kau ingin bertemu denganya, sangat ingin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara teriakan mu menggema saat kau sampai di tepi sungai kenangan itu. Sungai yang jadi tempatmu dan dia melihat kembang api saat festival musim panas lalu.

Kau mencoba memejamkan matamu. Saat itu kau seperti merasakan kehadiranya disisimu. Namun saat kau membuka matamu, kau di hadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak ada di sana, tidak ada di sebelahmu. Dan lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa menangis.

Dalam suara gemuruh kembang api yang meledak di langit, kau kembali memejamkan matamu. Mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganmu yang terselip gelang pemberianya.

" _Kamisama, kumohon puterlah waktu dan biarkan aku memperbaiki takdir yang menyesakan ini. aku lelah dengan semuanya. Aku tak bisa melupakanya, tak akan mungkin bisa."_ Sambil terisak kau terus memohon, berharap ada keajaiban.

" _Tak apa jika ia harus melupakan ku sebagai gantinya. Asalkan aku bisa melihatnya tertawa bahagia, melihatnya bisa mewujudkan impianya, itu sudah cukup."_

" _Kamisama, aku sangat mencintainya. Karna itu untuk kali ini saja, kumohon putarlah waktu untuk ku."_

Air matamu jatuh mengenai gelang yang kau genggam. Dan perlahan sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuhmu. Untuk sesaat kau merasa waktu terhenti, lalu berputar kembali namun terasa begitu berbeda. Tubuhmu seolah terseret kedalam putaran itu yang terasa begitu dingin dan hampa.

* * *

Kau tak tahu kemana putaran waktu itu akan menbawamu sampai semuanya yang ada di sekitarmu kembali seperti semula.

Kau berdiri disana, di tepi jalan bersama teman-temanmu yang lain. Menyaksikan truk pengangkut barang yang sedang menghindar dari menabrak seorang gadis kecil. Dan saat truk pengangkut barang itu tepat berhenti di sebelah mu, saat tali pengikat kaca yang di bawa truk itu putus, seseorang mendorong mu.

Saat itu semua ingatan pahit yang menyakitkan berputar di kepalamu.

 _Tidak!_

 _Aku tak mau berakhir seperti itu lagi!_

Kau berbalik, melihat kearah Tsubasa yang sudah mendorongmu. Dengan senyum di wajahnya ia menatapmu, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _Masih belum._

 _Ini masih belum berakhir._

 _Aku... masih ingin melihat senyum itu! Suara itu dan wajah itu. kumohon tetaplah hidup untuk ku, Tsubasa._

Tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun kau balik berlari kearahnya. Menariknya dari jalur kaca-kaca yang hampir terjatuh.

" _Sanae!"_

Kau mendengarnya memanggil namamu di tengah suara bising orang-orang yang berteriak. Kau berusaha membuka matamu yang terasa begitu sulit untuk melihat. Tapi kau berhasil melihat wajahnya meskipun samar-samar. Kau bersyukur iya selamat, sangat bersyukur, Kamisama telah mengabulkan do'a mu.

Kau masih ingin melihat wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi matamu sulit sekali untuk tetap terbuka. Kau merasakan sekujur tubuhmu panas seperti terbakar. Hal yang terakhir kau ingat adalah suaranya yang memanggil namamu, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Bogor, 15/12/2015

Tapi baru di post sekarang hahahaha Gomenne... lupa cara update saya XDD

Masih tiga hari lagi ya tapi AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASUUUUUU 2016

Salam CTL Ran Hikari Ozora


End file.
